


Machineries in Fire by aboxthecolourofheartache [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Machineries of Empire Series - Yoon Ha Lee, 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Lin Shu and Lin Chen bicker about signifiers, Fei Liu is prince of the servitors, and Langya Hall is a research outpost. And other musings on a Nirvana in Fire / Machineries of Empire Fusion





	Machineries in Fire by aboxthecolourofheartache [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunatique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Variations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548740) by [aboxthecolourofheartache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboxthecolourofheartache/pseuds/aboxthecolourofheartache). 
  * Inspired by [Moth and Web](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023312) by [aboxthecolourofheartache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboxthecolourofheartache/pseuds/aboxthecolourofheartache). 
  * Inspired by [Flock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037838) by [aboxthecolourofheartache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboxthecolourofheartache/pseuds/aboxthecolourofheartache). 
  * Inspired by [Sparking Drama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066524) by [aboxthecolourofheartache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboxthecolourofheartache/pseuds/aboxthecolourofheartache). 



> For lunatique

****

**Fic** : [Machineries in Fire by aboxthecolourofheartache](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054136%22)  
**Length** : 0:17:43  


Click to stream, or right click to download: [Variations MP3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/ITPE/01%20Variations%20by%20aboxthecolourofheartache.mp3)  


Click to stream, or right click to download: [Moth and Web MP3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/ITPE/02%20Moth%20and%20Web%20by%20aboxthecolourofheartache.mp3)  


Click to stream, or right click to download: [Flock MP3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/ITPE/03%20Flock%20by%20aboxthecolourofheartache.mp3)  


Click to stream, or right click to download: [Sparkling Drama MP3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/ITPE/04%20Sparking%20Drama%20by%20aboxthecolourofheartache.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for the lemon used as the rating sticker's base image.  
> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
